1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, device mounted in a thin electronic device such as a notebook-type word processor or personal computer and having key tops whose height can be switched between an operating position and a non-operating position. The present invention particularly relates to a keyboard device, wherein the height of the key tops can be switched by a switching member between the operating position, in which the key tops are raised up, and the non-operating positions, in which the key tops are lowered down, according to the relative sliding movement of a slide member and a holder member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook-type word processors, computers, and the like have quickly become in wide-spread use in recent years due to their excellent portability. In order to further improve the portability of these notebook-type devices, various proposals have been submitted regarding the keyboard include in such devices in an effort to reduce the overall thickness of the devices.
One such proposal is changing the height of the key tops in the keyboard of a notebook device through opening and closing of the device's cover.